Milo e Kamus em Peru de Natal
by Mukuroo
Summary: O Natal do casal 20 do santuário de uma maneira nunca vista antes. Fic de amigo secredo SSD. Lemon.


**Kamus e Milo em: Peru de Natal**

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Infelizmente!_

_Obs 2: Fic de amigo secreto do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams para a Nato-chan_

_Obs 3: O gênero de fics que sou melhor para escrever é U.A. Mas quando se trata de oneshots, prefiro não fugir muito do santuário. Como eu não conheço a Nato-chan, eu não sabia bem o tipo de fic que ela curte, apesar dela ter escrito no tópico que preferia angst, drama ou romance. Ainda sim é muito vago e difícil escrever um fic para alguém que não se conhece. Depois de muito pensar, eu acabei tendo este surto. Eu espero, sinceramente, que ela goste. Casal: Kamus x Milo_

- Mas o que significa isso? – uma voz indignada, carregada de um sotaque francês ecoou pelo quarto da casa de escorpião.

- Mas... Mas... Kamus, você não disse que queria comer peru de natal?

_**~~~FLASHBACK ~~~**_

_Duas semanas atrás..._

_Pelo modo como os raios do sol invadiam o quarto, Kamus percebeu que dormira além da conta. Afastou as cobertas e pulou da cama._

_Ainda sonolento, caminhou para o banheiro no corredor, mas o som de vozes o fez parar, a mão na maçaneta. Olhou através da porta entreaberta, e acena que viu o despertou por completo._

_Milo se encontrava junto à pia do banheiro, barbeando-se com uma navalha, as faces cobertas de espuma, seu branco intenso contrastando com o tom dourado de sua pele e os cabelos azulados. A única coisa a proteger sua nudez era a toalha que trazia enrolada na cintura._

_Aquele homem era mesmo letal, uma ameaça a paz de espírito de qualquer ser humano._

_Por um momento, não entendeu o motivo pelo qual Milo estava justamente naquele banheiro, já que seu quarto era uma suíte, mas a parte do cérebro de Kamus que ainda funcionava registrou Hyoga sentado na tampa do vaso sanitário, observando com muita atenção o ritual alheio._

_- Bom dia, Kamyu._

_Perturbado, Kamus desviou o olhar dos ombros largos e das pernas nuas de Milo e se virou para o discípulo. Em seguida, para o patinho branco acomodado no colo do garoto._

_- Encontramos o pato no caminho quando fomos ao mercado da vila comprar algumas coisas para o café da manhã. – Milo comentou, de forma tranqüila._

_- Vocês saíram de casa sem mim? – Sabia que gritara, mas fora inevitável._

_Hyoga apertou tanto o pato que ele grasnou._

_Milo ficou imóvel, a navalha na mão, pronto para deslizar pela outra face. Fitou Kamus através do espelho._

_- Você estava dormindo tão gostoso..._

_Kamus notou a expressão carinhosa do escorpiano e sentiu-se um tolo._

_- Posso ficar com o pato, Kamus? – Hyoga acariciou o animalzinho._

_- Não sei, Hyoga. Ele deve ter um dono._

_- Não tem, não! – exclamou o loiro. –Estava perdido e assustado no caminho._

_Kamus se pegou consultando Milo, pedindo ajuda. Nunca tinha feito isso. Até então, fora o único responsável pelo discípulo, fora que Hyoga já era bem grandinho para tomar suas próprias decisões. Então, por que de repente aquela insegurança?_

_Antes que pudesse se corrigir, Milo há havia tirado o restante do creme de barbear do resto e se virado para encará-lo._

_- Podemos tentar descobrir através do centro de informações da vila. Se alguém perdeu um pato branco, na certa eles saberão._

_Era uma boa sugestão. Kamus só esperava que Milo não continuasse a fitá-lo daquele modo. A visão dele ali parado e seminu o deixava alucinado._

_Sabia muito bem por que agia feito um tolo diante de Milo, mas detestava admitir quanto ele o abalava. Apesar de estarem juntos a tanto tempo, todos os dias eram como se fosse o primeiro. Parecia que estavam cada vez mais apaixonados, como dois adolescentes._

_- A propósito, Kamus. Essa é a primeira vez que nem Athena nem o mestre nos dão uma missão perto do natal. Ou seja, é o nosso primeiro natal juntos._

_- Hum? – o francês ergueu uma sobrancelha, lembrando-se da data e acabou por sorrir de leve. – É mesmo..._

_- Estava pensando... o que vamos fazer?_

_Hyoga abriu um largo sorriso._

_- Por que não vamos à mansão da Saori? Os cavaleiros de bronze sempre se reúnem lá nessas festividades!_

_- Er... não, obrigado. – O francês torceu o nariz. Não gostava de aglomerações. Preferia passar a noite de natal com... Milo. Voltou os olhos para o grego, ainda um tanto pensativo. – Bem, acho que o normal é... comer peru no natal, não?_

_**~~~ FIM DOFLASHBACK ~~~**_

O aquariano passou uma das mãos nervosamente pela farta franja dos cabelos esverdeados.

- Milo, eu estava falando de outro tipo de peru de natal. E olha que eu juro que pensei que pegaria aquele pato do Hyoga e faria algo com ele.

- Eu até pensei nisso também... – o grego abriu um sorriso amarelo. – Mas não acha esse "peru" mais apropriado?

- Milo! – Tentando manter a calma, o francês respirou fundo. – Isso não é um peru... é um... Zeus! Onde arrumou essa fantasia?

- Mandei fazer! – falou de forma tranqüila, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O queixo do francês quase foi lá no chão. Sabia que seu namorado não batia muito bem da cabeça. Mas agora ele havia passado dos limites. Milo estava vestido com uma roupa vermelha de papai Noel, coturnos pretos e estava naquele momento, sentado na cama, com o zíper da calça aberto, mostrando seu membro revestido por uma mini-fantasia de peru recheado. Não que não houvesse gostado, mas...

- E eu fiz do jeitinho que você gosta... – o escorpiano tirou aquela mini "fantasia" de peru assado que cobria seu membro.

- C-Como assim? – Kamus tinha até medo de perguntar. Estava começando a suspeitar que seu namorado havia fugido de um sanatório, quando viu o membro alheio agora sem a fantasia e arregalou os olhos. – O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELE?

- Er... você não disse que gostava assim?

_**~~~FLASHBACK ~~~**_

_Milo, pouco depois, encontrou Kamus envolvido com os últimos preparativos para o café da manhã. Usava uma calça larga e uma camiseta, e tinha os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, em estudado desalinho, que lhe conferiam uma aparência selvagem e sensual. Embora Milo detestasse admitir, o francês possuía uma aura especial, um carisma que ia além da beleza física, que só o grego conhecia... e que lhe causava um verdadeiro fascínio._

_Afastando aquelas conjecturas, Milo tratou de concentrar em outra coisa._

_- Kamyu... sobre o peru de natal..._

_- Hum? – o francês voltou os olhos para ele. – O que tem?_

_- É... como você gosta?_

_- Como eu gosto? – olhou para Hyoga a um canto que não parava de alisar o pato – Bem... assado assim, bem moreninho, por quê? Está pensando em tentar cozinhar algo, Milo? – voltou os olhos para o grego, dessa vez extremamente desconfiado. Milo era um desastre na cozinha._

_- Sim, mas dessa vez não vou cozinhar sozinho... Vou pedir ajuda, é claro!_

_Soltando um suspiro de alívio, Kamus sorriu de leve, servindo a mesa agora de forma mais tranqüila._

_- Então... Você gosta bem moreninho, hein?_

_- Sim, mais tostadinho é mais gostoso..._

_**~~~FIM DOFLASHBACK ~~~**_

Ok. Dessa vez aquele escorpiano havia ido longe demais e Kamus nem tinha palavras para poder brigar com ele. E aliás, brigar como? Milo era... tão sem noção que todas as vezes que o francês tentava repreendê-lo, acabavam na cama, suados e cansados de tanto fazer amor.

- Mas.... mas... como... você conseguiu bronzear só... o...

- Ah, essa foi a parte mais difícil. Eu tive de usar escondido a máquina de bronzeamento artificial da Saori!

- A SAORI TEM UMA MÁQUINA DE BRONZEAMENTO ARTIFICIAL? – Kamus espantou-se por demais.

- Sim... – o grego abriu um largo sorriso. – E então? Vai comer o seu peru de natal? Veja, eu até decorei as bolas e...

- Cale a boca, Milo! – o aquariano grunhiu antes de ajoelhar-se e cair de boca no membro alheio, começando a sugá-lo lentamente.

Milo realmente tentou calar-se, mas um gemido prazeroso acabou por sair de seus lábios. Adorava ver seu francês bravinho, assim ele fazia sexo de forma bem mais selvagem e deliciosa.

Sentado em sua cama, jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e levando uma das mãos até os cabelos esverdeados do francês, repuxando um tanto um tufo que agarrara. Kamus podia ser o mestre do gelo, mas quando se tratava de sexo, ele era quente e aquela boca parecia ter o fogo da paixão que os rodeava.

Kamus foi aproveitando para se livrar do restante de roupa que cobria o corpo de seu grego maluco. Jogou os panos a um canto e arranhou-lhe o peito, as coxas, as nádegas, sem parar o que fazia. Fez o escorpiano se deitar na cama e subiu por cima dele, indo beijá-lo enquanto passava a massagear o membro do outro.

- Este é o peru de natal... – ia dizendo entre o beijo. – Mais gostoso... que já comi... em toda a minha vida...

O francês então voltou a descer os lábios e novamente engoliu o membro do outro, descendo uma das mãos para massagear as bolas enfeitadas do outro e, com a outra, foi penetrando a entrada do outro com dois dígitos.

Milo novamente gemeu, um tanto de incomodo, mas queria muito aquilo. Porém, o francês ficou apenas brincando com sua entrada, tocando aquele pontinho de nervos dentro de si, o fazendo enlouquecer aos poucos.

Não demorou muito mais para o grego se entregar. Com um gemido rouco, chamou o nome do aquariano e gozou na garganta dele, os olhos ainda fechados, o rosto afogueado pelo prazer recente.

- Kamus... eu te amo... – abriu os olhos e viu o aquariano subindo novamente por cima de si, sorrindo de leve para ele.

- Eu também te amo, Milo... mas... – o francês o olhou pervertidamente. – Não é só o peru que vou comer esta noite....

- Não? – o grego também sorriu de canto, observando o namorado. – Hum... Acho que você pode se deliciar com o banquete todo...

- E eu vou, Milo! Eu vou! – o beijou, apaixonadamente então. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

**Fim**

_**Notas da autora: **_Gente, era para eu ter colocado esse fic há um mês atrás. Eu a escrevi pouco antes do natal e o amigo secreto seria para entregar dia 17/01 no SSD. Eu acabei esquecendo totalmente que ainda não tinha publicado esse fic e aqui estou. O assunto está totalmente fora para o momento de carnaval, mas fazer o que né? Tenho memória de peixe ù.u. Enfim, eu sempre achei que o Milo não regulasse bem, mas creio que quando dão corda para o Kamus, nada de bom acontece. Claro que o francês é mais disfarçado né. Fico imaginando o que aconteceria se fosse o contrário. Rsrs. Agradecimentos à santa Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem.


End file.
